1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting devices and, more particularly, to diode laser systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art laser diode pumped lasers have been either end-pumped as demonstrated in FIG. 1a or side-pumped. End pumping configurations can be more efficient and can produce a better transverse mode. In FIG. 1a , wherein “HR” denotes a high reflectivity element and “OC” denotes an output coupling element, laser output is focused into a fiber via a lens. Side pumping constructions, on the other hand, can be more scalable therefore enabling the generation of relatively high laser power and energy.